


Can I blow that for you

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Pre-Relationship, Sappy Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tveckling can write consensual sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Somehow, Leon doesn't wake up when the man next to him does. He doesn't stir until some time later, feeling warm and sated, with roughened fingers gently caressing his skin. The same guarded attentiveness he always wakes with is gone—all he can feel is sleepy contentment.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Smut one-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/420757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Can I blow that for you

**Author's Note:**

> Nice sappy ending to this fucked up year in defiance of how it's tried to screw me over again and again~  
> Big thanks to Cry for helping me Big Time getting back into writing and then finishing this 🙏

Somehow, Leon doesn't wake up when the man next to him does. He doesn't stir until some time later, feeling warm and sated, with roughened fingers gently caressing his skin. The same guarded attentiveness he always wakes with is gone—all he can feel is sleepy contentment.

"Hey," a voice whispers, and those fingers move to softly play with his hair. Leon sighs and pushes his face firmer into the heated chest; he can hear a faint beating where his ear presses against skin, and the sound is far too soothing. He doesn't want to wake up.

"I didn't know you were so into cuddling," that voice says with a small chuckle, and Leon feels it reverberating through the body beneath his.

"I'm not," he murmurs in response. Seems like he will have to give up sleep. With another sigh, one much less happy, he begins to move pull back. To pull himself together, set up his guard. "You're just warm."

There are hands grabbing him, and with an 'oomph' he's pulled back into that firm chest. "I wasn't complaining."

It's tempting to remain there. But Leon's too awake now, feeling memories flood into his mind. Suddenly those comforting arms wrapped around him feel smothering, and with a hard push he frees himself, immediately turning away so he doesn't have to see what expression Chris wears. 

"I have to pee," he mutters before quickly leaving the bed. It's not an escape. He's not fleeing.

The closed door gives him peace, gives him solitude, gives him the chance to look at himself in the mirror and ask _what the hell he's doing_. He remembers it all, remembers the way he threw himself at Chris, remembers their frantic kisses. He remembers Chris' fingers touching him, warm, so warm, and looks downwards with a glare.

"This can't be happening…"

No one answers his muttering, of course, and he sits down heavily on the toilet. It's so simple, what he has to do. Just go out and apologize for his actions last night, gather his clothes, get out. Forget it ever happened. He can't afford any distractions, and neither can Chris. They shared a—spectacular, amazing, mind-blowing—night together. A mistake that just can't be repeated.

If he lets himself he can still all too easily remember the feeling of Chris' fingers caressing his skin as he woke up.

"Get a grip, Kennedy!" He slaps himself and gets up, deciding that he should use the bathroom while he's still there. Might be more inconspicuous that way. Maybe Chris won't think he just fled for- some reason.

When he washes his hands, taking the opportunity to clean his face as well, he can't help but remember the way Chris cleaned him after they were done. How carefully he'd moved the washcloth across Leon's skin, how worried he'd seemed when he asked if the temperature was okay. How gentle his fingers were, as though he was afraid of hurting Leon, as though Leon was someone _precious_. How he'd pressed light kisses to Leon's skin every now and then, as though he couldn't help himself. As though he cared.

Washing away the burning of his face with cold water doesn't quite work, but at least it makes Leon stop _remembering_ quite as strongly. He _has_ to do this, damn it. Has to end whatever might happen, has to make clear that it was only a one-time thing. A mistake that won't happen again.

He carefully avoids looking at Chris' face when he walks back into the hotel room; it's easier that way. Chris is sitting at the edge of the bed, showing all too clearly that he still isn't wearing any clothes. Leon isn't either, so he very quickly forces himself to look away.

"I think I should apologize for last night," he begins awkwardly, desperately racking his brain for what to say next. Before he can settle on something, however, Chris' voice interrupts him.

"I understand. God, I should have- it's not your fault, I'm the one who should have known better. I thought I knew better than to take advantage of someone like that, but I- no, there are no excuses. I'm so sorry. If you want me to never show my face around you again I understand, but I still-"

"Wait, wait, hold on there." Against his better judgment, fueled by annoyance at the words and the tone they're delivered in, Leon looks directly at Chris. And finds he can't look away. The slumped shoulders, the downcast eyes, the guilt in the other man's face makes something clench painfully in Leon's chest, and before he knows it he's marching closer. "Don't give me that shit, 'taking advantage.' I wasn't drunk yet, and I knew fully well what I was doing. Don't look like someone kicked your puppy when you've done nothing wrong."

Already before he's finished talking Leon wants to scream, because he just did the very thing he told himself he absolutely wasn't allowed to do. And as Chris' dark eyes look up, his face brightening with hope, Leon feels his tongue get stuck in his mouth. He was supposed to end this and get out, get back to his life.

But what life is that? Monsters, death, nothing waiting for him at home but an empty apartment. Fighting, drinking, waiting for the day he's not fast enough, not strong enough, not lucky enough.

"So you don't regret it?"

Maybe some of that liquid courage still remains—at least that's what Leon will think of it as—because Leon simply walks over, settles himself in Chris' lap, and looks down at him with a thoughtful tilt of his head. The way those dark eyes follow his every movement without blinking, how hands immediately come to rest on his hips as though to support him, makes Leon's breath catch in his throat. Those eyes. Those hands. _Chris’_ hands. 

So he leans down and takes Chris' lip between his teeth, lightly rolling it, tugging at it, before pressing closer and making it an actual kiss. It takes less than a heartbeat before Chris readily opens his mouth, letting Leon's tongue slip past his lips. And Leon can only feel the glide of Chris' tongue against his, Chris' body between his knees, Chris' hands moving across his skin, touching, caressing, grabbing and holding on.

When they separate again, both breathing heavier, Chris looking so dazed it makes laughter bubble up in his chest, Leon can't help the half-smirk slipping onto his face. "No, I don't regret it."

He can see the move coming in the way Chris' eyes grow sharp, in the way his lips curl, but Leon just stays in place and doesn't fight as Chris turns them around, almost tossing Leon onto the mattress. He's just barely managed to scoot higher, actually reaching the pillows, when Chris is on him, kissing him, once, twice, more and more, quick kisses that makes Leon feel a pull at his lips. It's a smile that's met by Chris as he rests on his elbows above Leon.

"I'm on vacation," Chris says with a twinkle in his eye, and it's such a ridiculous statement Leon snorts.

"So am I—however long it actually lasts this time."

"Well… I'm thinking of spending most of my day in bed. What about you?"

And there it is, the hope and fragility not hidden nearly well enough under that smile. For a moment Leon feels conflicted again, feels the 'should' choke him. But then he pushes past it, because _fuck it_ he deserves this. Just once, just with this, he should actually be able to be selfish. And he can't imagine breaking that smile, that trust.

"A day in bed sounds good," he says, and when Chris crashes their mouths together he decides it was the right answer.

Chris's hands are so _warm._ They're big and firm and warm, and Leon wants to melt into them. They take his attention from the way Chris' mouth works against his, however, and he can't help but wonder if Chris has noticed when he takes one hand and drags it along Leon's chest—and Leon can't stop himself from arching his back, from following that touch, from wanting _more._

It takes a moment after Chris pulls back for Leon to hear his chuckle, and he's prepared to glare furiously, but the awestruck look stops him in his tracks. He's not sure he's breathing quite right when Chris puts a hand on his cheek, and he finds he doesn't _care._ Chris opens his mouth, surely to say something, but Leon doesn't care, doesn't have it in him to care right now—he's thrown away his obligations, given into desire, given into _here_ and _now_ , and talking is _not_ what he wants right now. So he reaches up and pulls Chris down, pulls him closer, until their bodies lie pressed together. A shaky moan escapes Leon's lips right before he leans up and captures Chris' lips once more, while his hands explore the furnace that is Chris' body.

Leon's _hungry_ , and Chris is a meal he's planning on devouring.

And it sure doesn't look like his partner will complain. Chris moans as Leon pushes into his mouth, happily surrendering. His hands doesn't seem to know what to do, going from Leon's sides, to cupping his face, to tangling in his hair. Wherever they touch leaves behind a pleasant tingling, and if he had the breath Leon would simply tell Chris to keep on touching him. But the knee that's pressed between his legs take what little air he still has away, and with a whine he should feel embarrassed about Leon moves against it, seeking that wonderful friction that helps build up a pleasurable heat that takes all thoughts from his mind.

And when Chris breaks their kiss to let his head hang, a weak moan falling from his lips, Leon regains enough air and sense to realize that he's not just rubbing against Chris' thigh. The sudden rush goes directly to his head, and with quick movements he latches onto Chris and turns them both around, grinning as he now looks down at a gobsmacked Chris. He knows the grin probably looks downright evil as he reaches down and trails his fingers along the trail of hair leading down from Chris' navel—but he can tell it doesn't concern his partner, not with the speed Chris' cock is filling out with.

Keeping eye contact Leon moves his hand further down, and so he sees all too easily the grimace that comes over Chris' face when he pulls away _just_ before reaching his cock. This time Leon is the one to chuckle, pressing his lips quickly against the corner of Chris' mouth. Then he moves down, kissing the other man's jaw, his collarbone, a scar right below that. Chris breathes out heavily, keeping his hands at his sides as though he doesn't dare touch Leon.

It's both endearing and annoying, Leon decides, and pulls at one of Chris' nipples—perhaps harder than strictly necessary. More annoying than endearing, he corrects himself when Chris still doesn't touch him, simply chokes out a muffled curse. Leaning his face against Chris' hipbone Leon looks up, making his face as blank as possible, though he wants to smirk as he's faced with a decidedly wrecked look when he idly plays with some of Chris' pubes.

Still he hasn't touched that cock, though being so near it makes every part of him heat up. He remembers Chris so carefully opening him up so he could take it without pain—and he is grateful for that, because being this close he's reminded that Chris is a very big boy, not just in height and muscle mass. He remembers how it knocked the air out of him when Chris first pushed in fully. Remembers how incredible it felt to ride, the way his thighs shook as he moved himself up and down, spearing himself on that thick girth. The sheer realization that this is _Chris_ , _Chris’_ cock filling him up. The man he always paid extra attention to, yet never dared approach.

The desire to take that cock in his mouth is driving Leon _out of his mind,_ and he doesn't know how he can just stay still, how he can keep his hands and lips and tongue away, how he can keep looking at Chris' face.

He’s longed for so, so long, and now that he’s getting to have what he wants it’s proving more difficult than he ever imagined to hold back.

"If you don't stop holding back I'm going to throw your ass out of bed—after I've satisfied myself."

"Wha-"

The question transforms into a thick moan as Leon finally turns his attention to Chris' cock, wrapping his hand around the base and squeezing idly. Testing. It's a shame he won't be able to see Chris' expressions, but Leon is so mesmerized by the thick cock he neither can nor wants to look away. Opening his mouth he drags the tip of his tongue along a vein on the underside of the shaft, follows it up to the tip where he gently nips at the foreskin before sucking the head into his mouth. His lips curl into an involuntary smile at the sound of the breathless moan that causes. It's been- a long time since he last did this, but looks like he hasn't lost his touch.

Or Chris is just desperate and sensitive. Whatever. Whichever way, the end result should be the same. 

Leon chuckles as he moves his hand slowly, using the other to massage the balls, before sucking more of the cock into his mouth. Already his lips are straining around the sizable girth, and it's so much better than he would have thought. When was the last time he fucked a guy with such a cock? When was the last time he went _down_ on one? He can't remember, and it's impossible to tell if that's because it's been so long or because Chris' hand is _finally_ in his hair, holding on with remarkable restraint. Leon wants so badly to erase that restraint. He forgets all about the other times, the other one-night stands he’s had over the years. The only thing, the only one, that matters is right here. None of the others ever mattered.

Pulling back until he only has the tip in his mouth Leon swirls his tongue around the head, licks across the slit, chuckles again as he feels the fingers in his hair tighten. Just like he wants. He hums as he bobs his head, taking more of Chris than before, again and again, until he feels the push at the back of his throat. The weight on his tongue, the taste of somehow sweet saltiness, the sheer girth filling out his mouth and stretching his lips so wide, the slightly musky scent filling his nose, the hand in his hair, the very _sounds_ Chris keeps doing makes Leon heady, makes him forget why he ever hesitated to do this.

"God, _Leon._ "

Leon closes his eyes with a moan at the sound of that utterly wrecked voice saying his name. The voice he’s fantasized about more times than he can count. He wants _more_. He wants to bring Chris to the very brink of ruin, to make him experience the same heat that's coursing through his own body.

He's forgotten to move his hands, he realizes, getting all too wrapped up in all sensations in his mouth, the pleasure of actually living one of his old fantasies. So he squeezes the base of the cock as he pulls off it, moving his lips at the side of the shaft as he takes a little break, plans how to go about the next step. Chris is so big that, out of practice as he is, Leon isn't sure he'll be able to take all of him, no matter how badly he wants to. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't be able to take _most_ , however. And, hey, if he can take most then it's not too much of a leap to take _all_. Kennedys don't back down from a challenge.

Licking his lips Leon moves in again, letting his eyes fall almost shut as he swallows the cock, sucking it deeper, almost shaking as he feels the head hit the back of his throat again—but this time he remembers how to relax, how to push away the impulse to gag, and he moans as he feels Chris down in his throat, feels saliva run from his mouth as his throat constricts around the foreign intrusion. His hands are pressed against Chris' thighs, and he can feel the muscles shake under his palms, he can feel the grip in his hair turn just this shade of painful, can hear Chris' unintelligible tries to speak. He can feel the pulsing of Chris' cock deep in his throat.

_Chris._

He pulls back, then dives back down, moaning around the thick girth, feeling how it gets easier to push away the impulse to gag each time he takes Chris deep into his throat. It's so hard to decide what he loves the most: how his lips ache from being so stretched, when he can make Chris shudder as he sucks precome from the tip of his cock, or how he almost feels like he's choking as he works on getting even _more_ of that cock even deeper.

" _Leon_."

Just hearing his name—one of the few things Chris is still able to say—wouldn't actually get his attention, but the hand in his hair pulls, and Leon pauses in his sucking to glance up.

"Too- getting too close. I can't take much more."

And Leon can hear it in Chris' voice, hears the strain just as well as he feels the tremors under his hands. For a moment he considers what to do, whether to continue or to pull off. He still hasn't managed to swallow all of Chris' cock yet.

But he also really want to feel that cock inside of him too, wants to feel Chris' warm hands on him as he fucks him. Wants Chris to kiss him as he comes. Wants to fall apart in Chris' arms, on that cock. Wants to feel Chris’ warmth all around him as he drifts off, until Chris is the only thing he feels.

Fuck, that's just great. What a sappy mess he's becoming. His own thoughts are making him embarrassed. Only thing he can think of to be grateful about is that at least he didn't say any of it out loud.

His cheeks burn, but all he can hope is that Chris only thinks it's because of exertion—if he even notices, that is. Leon glances up quickly, a devilish idea taking form. If he could move his lips he'd be smirking as he hums, enjoying the feeling of Chris' fingers tightening again in his hair. But he pulls off, slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on Chris' face. That way he sees the relief that quickly morphs into alarm when Leon stops and sucks on the tip of his cock, hard.

But he knows when to stop, and Chris lies gasping and shaking as Leon gets up on his hands—shivering, sweaty, but still not undone. Leon's jaw hurts, his lips ache, the saliva drying on his chin makes his skin crawl, but he grins all too happily as he crawls up Chris' body. The earlier fear of his burning face is wiped away, because Chris' own face shows all too clearly the strain of holding back his orgasm, his surprise and admiration both impossible to mistake as Leon straddles him and looks down, and Leon's heart beats hard in his chest as he leans down to press a light kiss against his partner's lips. 

"A less kind person might have made a comment about endurance. How nice that I'm too gracious to even consider such a thing," he murmurs, not even trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Chris makes a sound, opens his mouth, but then closes it again after a moment with what is unmistakably a pout. Leon snorts and feels the heat under his palm where he rests it against Chris' chest. He wants to lean down, wants to kiss Chris again. He wants-

Chris surges up before Leon realizes he's moving, and his eyes are already falling closed when he registers the hand at the back of his neck. He opens his mouth without thinking when he feels something prod at his lips, and a moan slips past them unhindered as Chris pushes in with his tongue. It's not as thick or heavy as his cock, but it's so much more flexible and it's emptying out Leon's head so much more easily.

He doesn't notice the way Chris' grip changes, barely feels Chris' mouth leave his, and he doesn't realize what's going on until he opens his eyes and blinks up at a smug Chris. A tendril of annoyance worms into his mind, but there's no chance for it to grow into something more prominent before Chris' lips are back on his, and then his mind blanks out again as he feels rough fingers grab his cock. It takes several seconds after he hears the whine before he realizes it was his own voice—but he's too wrapped in pleasure to give a damn.

"You're amazing," Chris says with a groan, his heavy breath hitting Leon's lips during the few seconds they're not connected. His hand moves without hesitation, his tight grip making Leon cling to him helplessly. "I've wanted to- you. I've wanted you. For years. _Leon_. You- it felt so good, last night. So much better than I'd imagined."

Leon pulls Chris tighter, moaning into his mouth. He remembers everything. He remembers it all, and Chris' words flow into his head and set him on fire, and he wants more more _more_.

"I want-"

"I want-"

They both stop, blink at each other. It's impossible to tell who starts laughing first, but then they're leaning into each other, bodies shaking as laughter fills the air. But Chris' hand moves again, and Leon's laughter breaks off into a choked moan, and he grabs Chris' hair as he pulls him down into another kiss.

" _God,_ I want to fuck you," Chris murmurs, and Leon shivers at the sheer _hunger_ in that tone. It easily matches his own.

"I hope you have another condom somewhere, then," Leon begins with an easy, crooked smirk that he hopes hides the desire burning him up, "because your dick isn't going anywhere near my ass without one. I've dealt with enough viruses in my life to know better."

For several seconds Chris splutters, his face a flustered mess. Leon just laughs at him, rubbing his nose along Chris' cheek before pressing their lips together quickly. "Unless you've changed your mind?"

"No! I'm- fuck, hold on. I should have-"

Leon lies on his side and watches with a smile he can't seem to get rid of as Chris throws himself off the bed and rummages through his clothes. When he finally makes a victorious sound and holds up a condom Leon gives him a thumbs up. The smile is still stuck on his face as Chris crawls back onto the bed and leans over him, pausing a moment as their faces are inches away before leaning down the rest of the way and kissing him deeply. There’s warmth in his chest, lazy somehow, chasing away his dormant fears as he runs his fingers over Chris' arms and shoulders. He never knew it could feel so good to indulge in what he wanted.

The _click_ brings him back to the here and now, and he pulls away from Chris after biting down on his partner's lip—smirking at the wince that brings—to look down at where Chris is coating his fingers with lube from a bottle Leon hadn't noticed before.

It's easy as instinct to spread his legs and lean his head back against a pillow at the tentative touch of a chilled finger. He wants this, wants it so badly, wants _Chris,_ and so his body offers no resistance. It feels strange, true, but he knows that given a little time it will feel _good._ It always does. And Chris, Chris, more than anyone else Leon can remember, makes it _really_ good.

"This okay?"

The question is delivered with a soft kiss against his hip, and Leon shifts his head so he can better see Chris' face. The concern he can see only makes him want to punch his partner for a heartbeat before he realizes that, if he says no, if he says he's changed his mind, if he doesn't want this anymore, Chris will immediately break away. Even after everything, even after the unfinished blowjob pushing him close to orgasm.

With a huff Leon pushes away the mushy mess his mind has become and reaches down, stroking his partner's short hair quickly—annoyed that there isn't a single section he can grab and pull at—before quirking an eyebrow. "I'd rather it was your dick, to be honest. But can't complain too much."

"I want that too, but I'm afraid you'll have to be content with this for awhile. I need the reprieve; it would be too embarrassing to come as fast as a teenager at my age." Chris chuckles breathlessly and leans down to press several more kisses against Leon's skin, his finger moving in a decidedly more confident manner, twisting and stroking inside of Leon. And, _fuck yes_ , he was right before, this definitely feels good. Chris' kisses are soothing, the way his breath hits Leon's skin makes goosebumps travel along his spine, and he closes his eyes again to just revel in the sensations.

And it turns from good to really fucking good when Chris twists his finger _just so._ At the same time he bites down on Leon's hip, but Leon barely notices the pain. It increases the pleasure, rather, heightens all sensations, and with a drawn-out moan he arches his back, every single muscle in his body tense enough to snap like a thread pulled too far. Chris changes to sucking at the area he'd bitten, while easing the pressure of his finger, and Leon falls back down on the bed with a breathless whine.

He still wants more, wants more of the pressure filling him out, wants more of _Chris_ —he feels off his head with want, can't remember the last time he felt something near this passionate. For so many years, for all his life it feels like, he's been living in a muted world, with duties and responsibilities directing him. But this, being with Chris like this, makes everything around him flare up and come to life.

He's scared. It's difficult to admit, but he can't deny it. This situation, these feelings, these desires echoed back at him, everything about what he's discovering is new and unknown and alien to him, and he doesn't know what to do. But Chris is there, Chris holds him and cares about him, and Leon _trusts_ him. So though there's a sharp ball of insecurity and fear he pushes it to the back of his mind, and simply holds onto Chris and lets him lead the way.

"You ready for more?"

Opening his eyes takes far more effort than it should, and Leon has to blink a couple times to get rid of the wetness. Down by his hip Chris is looking up, face growing increasingly concerned as Leon focuses. For some reason this doesn't bring a needle of annoyance, only an amused huff as Leon strokes his partner's hair.

"If I got my wish you'd be using your dick instead of your fingers already," he says airily and snorts at the look he receives. Idly he plays with the hair at Chris' neck, rubbing his fingertips against the short strands. "Whenever you're willing I'm ready for more. I want it, okay? So don't worry." ' _I trust you_ ' hangs at the tip of his tongue, but there's something holding it back, some remnant of the suspicion and weariness he can't quite get rid of even now.

But something in the softening of Chris' face tells him the words were heard anyway.

The gentle, careful way another finger is added makes a part of Leon want to scream with frustration, while the rest of him melts as he gets more of what he wants. Two fingers are thicker, fills him up more, makes him writhe and bite his lip as Chris speeds up. He still wants Chris' cock, fingers are nothing like a cock and he wants all of Chris that he can have, but he can't help but slowly get driven out of his mind because fingers can reach and widen and press and stroke in ways that cocks simply can't. And Chris can control them so much better, change what he's doing immediately following how Leon reacts, move his fingers minutely just to get to that good spot that makes Leon keen.

So when both fingers are pulled out Leon can't help but whine, disappointment making him force open the eyes that had fallen shut. There's the thought to demand to know what the hell Chris is up to now, but he barely manages to open his mouth before Chris is there, leaning down and kissing him deeply, so _hungry,_ and all Leon can do is melt into the kiss. It takes some time, but finally he manages to let go of his vice grip of the sheets so he can wrap his arms around Chris' shoulders and pull him closer.

"You're amazing," Chris breathes out before pressing their lips together again. "Amazing. So beautiful. I've never seen- you're gorgeous. And your voice. The sounds you make, it's incredible, they're incredible, _you're_ incredible. I want you, so bad. _God,_ Leon."

The words flow around him as Leon tilts his head back, lets Chris put lips and teeth and tongue alike on his neck, lets him mark, again and again. He can feel Chris' beard scratch his skin, can feel muscles move beneath his hands, can feel the heavy cock rubbing against his thigh.

"Have you gotten enough of a damn reprieve yet?" The voice doesn't sound like his own, already so wrecked. But he doesn't care, can't summon any effort to give a damn. "Because I really want you to fuck me through the mattress right this instant."

Chris' shaky breath hits his skin, and Leon moans loudly as Chris' fingers dig into his hips while his teeth are buried in his neck. "If you ask me so sweetly, how can I refuse?" he says when he pushes himself up again, a twinkle in his eye as he looks down.

The haze of desire eases just a little, enough for Leon to snort and shove at his partner's shoulder. Chris laughs before leaning down quickly and stealing another quick kiss, one that Leon happily lets him steal. And as their lips meets everything else suddenly doesn't seem as important, the desire not quite as fervent. So Leon reaches up and keeps Chris down, and kisses him again, and again, and again. And Chris stays.

When they finally part Leon puts his arms above his head, watching with hooded eyes as Chris, almost frantically, roots around for the condom he'd gotten earlier and puts it on. And there's no need for questions, or words at all. Leon simply spreads his legs wide as Chris turns back to him, smirking as he catches his partner's heavy gulp.

And once again Leon finds himself cursing his partner's restraint as Chris settles between Leon's legs and carefully and slowly pushes in—too goddamn slow, the way Chris barely moves is going to kill Leon, or at the very least drive him out of his mind. He wants _more,_ goddamnit. But he looks up into Chris' face, sees those eyes shine with determination, sees the sweat on his forehead and the way he bites his lip, and Leon finds himself digging his fingers into Chris' biceps instead of cursing him out.

He's not used to this—even before, when he slept around somewhat regularly. He's not used to such carefulness, such gentleness. Even the night before it was so different, fast and hard and hungry, carefully but still with haste. And now Chris seems to want to devour the view as he excruciatingly slowly makes Leon fall apart.

Because he is, because he _does_. Chris was thorough, made sure to prepare him, and Leon feels nothing—feels _everything_ —but the cock making its way into his body, filling him out bit by tiny bit. And he's already out of his mind, can’t believe this is truly happening, can’t believe _Chris_ is there with him as he’s choking on the sensations flooding his body, unable to do anything but hold onto his partner as he's mercilessly gently filled to what feels like his breaking point, and far beyond. Yet, when he glances down he can tell there's still a long way to go. If there was any thoughts left in his head he'd beg for Chris to go faster, it's painful, it's too good, he needs more, it's too much, _please._

He doesn't notice there are tears on his face until Chris' lips at his cheekbone brings him back to himself.

"Is everything okay? Should we pause?"

" _If you pull out I will kill you._ " The ferocity takes both of them aback, and for a moment Leon simply blinks up at a wide-eyed Chris. Then he snorts and throws his head back into the pillow. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just- it's a lot."

"You're not the first to say that." 

The self-satisfied look definitely deserves Leon's dirtiest look. Still, he wraps his arms around Chris' neck, forcing him down, forcing him closer. "Not what I meant—"

"Of course you didn't."

"—so any time you feel like hurrying it up, I'd like to remind you that I have survived being tossed about by monsters and thrown into numerous walls. I think can handle your dick. After all, I did last night, didn’t I?"

Chris makes an unintelligible noise, looking conflicted, before he simply lets his head fall on Leon's shoulder. With a smirk Leon gives him a pat, happy about wiping away that smugness. But so as to not let Chris forget what they're in the middle of he wraps his legs around Chris' waist, biting his lips with a breathy moan as the movement forces more of the cock into him. _So big._ So _good_. He can't get enough.

Moving his face closer to Chris' ear he whispers, without even trying to hold back the hunger burning him from the inside, "And I promise you I will be glad to show you _exactly_ how well I can handle it, any time. You just have to say ‘please.’"

There's a choked noise, Chris' fingers tighten momentarily on Leon's hips, and when Chris raises his head Leon's more than happy to see his own desire mirrored in his partner's dark eyes.

He just smiles and welcomes the kiss when Chris lifts himself up, tangling his hand in Chris' short hair. The kiss is soft, without hurry, _sweet_ almost, and takes his full attention so completely that he doesn't see it coming when Chris, without breaking away, starts moving. Releasing a sharp moan into his partner's mouth Leon turns his head to the side, trying to remember how to breathe as Chris not-so-slowly pushes the rest of his cock into Leon's body.

In some part of his mind he can feel lips pressing against the side of his face and moving down to his neck, but it's so strongly drowned out by the feeling of how absolutely _full_ he is.

The hands on his hips burn, as does the small gust of air against his neck. "Is this okay?"

Leon swallows, wets his lips, and nods. He's sure Chris can feel it, if not see it—his face is still pressed against Leon's neck, pressing small kisses against the sensitive skin there. "Yeah. God, yeah, it's- I'm good. Very good. You?"

Chris breathes out, and Leon can feel a minute clenching of the fingers holding onto him before they ease again. " _Very._ Yes. You feel…"

Leon huffs a breathless chuckle and trails a hand along Chris' back, feeling shivers beneath the skin. "Good, I'm sure."

Instead of words Chris answers him with kisses, covering Leon's neck anew. It gives him time—to breathe, to get used to the cock inside of him, to move away from the edge he'd gotten so dangerously close to. Because just as Chris said, he's too old to come so soon. And the kisses are hypnotic, the warmth inside and above him and beneath his hands absolutely captivating; it doesn't take long before he feels completely at ease. And impatient.

He's continued to move his fingers along Chris' back—now he shifts them, scratches lightly with his nails, and feels the hitch in his partner's breath and movements in response. For a second he considers some more teasing, but decides against it. The time for being playfully cruel has passed, and he feels too contented to actually consider messing around more. He just wants that heat, wants pleasure, wants _Chris._

"You can move any time you want," he murmurs.

For a moment Chris is still, then he moves back from Leon's neck, pushes with a hand against the mattress until he sits with a straight back. Both of his hands are back on Leon's hips, one of the thumbs caressing his skin. The unblinking stare feels like a weight settling over Leon's entire body, and somewhere at the back of his mind the urge to be embarrassed appears. But without hesitation he ignores it, simply stares back, his hands settling on Chris' forearms.

And then, without breaking eye contact, Chris starts moving.

With a soft moan Leon leans his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes as he revels in the pull and push inside of him, the drag of his partner's cock as every movement brings toe-curling pleasure. It's hard to know how or why, if it's because of Chris' position or the sheer girth of his cock, but there's a constant, albeit very light, pressure on his prostate, and it's quickly making Leon's head foggy with pleasure and desire for _more_. Chris' hands are firm where they hold onto his hips, but Leon knows without a doubt they won't leave any marks—which means the grip is _too weak._ Leon wants to feel this, wants to feel the satisfying ache of a good fuck, wants to be able to look at bruises and know that someone wanted him, that, if even for just a short while, he was desired and loved. He wants to look at bruises and remember exactly _who_ made them.

Chris makes a noise, halfway between a moan and a sigh, but Leon doesn't manage to find the strength to open his eyes before he feels his partner move—the mattress shifts next to his head just before lips come down to press against his. Without hesitation Leon opens up, welcoming his partner's moans, while he sneaks his arms up to once again wrap around Chris' neck.

For so long he was certain this longing of his, these dreams and desires and fantasies, would never be more than something he thought about at night, alone in his bed. And now he can all too easily simply lean up, or pull Chris down, and feel those lips—the lips he's fantasized about so many times, the mouth he's imagined murmuring all sorts of things—move against his. Already he's dizzy with the pleasure, the sheer _realization_ that he's gotten to have what he's wanted so bad—several times. And even with the incessant voice in his head saying he's wrong, everything he's seen and heard seems to point to Chris wanting it just as bad.

The length moving inside of him sure seems like a clear evidence of that, as does the way Chris kisses him, like he can't get enough. It makes Leon heady to even consider, but he can't stop himself from kissing back just as fervently. If only Chris could stop being so careful everything would be _perfect._

“ _Chris._ ” His voice trembles, but whether that's because of his desire or because Chris bit down on his neck is impossible to say. " _More_."

The growl hits his skin, and a shiver runs up his spine as Chris' hips make a sharp movement. As if he can't bear to miss the contact Chris kisses his way up Leon's neck, across his jaw and up his chin until their mouths meet. When they separate for air he keeps his face close, enough to make their breaths mingle and Leon to get goosebumps when he whispers with a husky voice, " _God_ , I love hearing you say my name."

Leon would answer, but the look in Chris' dark eyes plucks all words from his mind, and instead he simply opens his mouth when his partner leans in again. There's a heated body beneath his hands that he digs his fingers into, a warm mouth he licks into, a scorching thickness moving inside of him; every sensation assaulting his senses makes him dizzy with pleasure and desire, only further escalated by how he keeps being reminded of _whose_ body is covering his. But he wants _more._

"Come on, come on. _Chris_. Give me more, I can take it. I _want_ it. I want _you._ "

He feels all too clearly the shudder running through the skin beneath his hands, hears the hitch in his partner's labored breath. Chris stills, freezes up, as though if he didn't he'd break through the invisible chains of restraint he's put on himself. And, god, Leon wants _nothing more._

In a move surprising both of them Leon moves, a hand shooting into Chris' hair to pull his head to the side so Leon can put his mouth on his partner's shoulder—and bite down, _hard._

Chris jerks in his grip, but only breathes hard and stares when Leon lies back down on the pillow again, the lazy smile on his face at such odds to the sharp spikes of desire making his ears buzz. "I want you," he says, slowly and carefully, feeling almost like it isn't himself speaking, "to _ruin_ me already."

Leon sees the moment Chris caves, can see the restraint break in the darkening of his eyes, and he feels like crying when the remaining hand on his hip grabs onto him anew with enough strength to bruise, _finally._ He does cry out when Chris moves, though from disappointment and a feeling of loss when what his partner does is pull out entirely. His mindless disappointment only lasts until Chris puts his hands on the curve behind Leon's knees so he can push them forward, effectively bending Leon in half. And Leon knows he's agile, has focused much of his training on being able to move fast and easy, but as his knees are pushed to only a few inches from his head he can feel the strain, enough of it to make him consider complaining.

All thoughts fly out of his head, however, as Chris pushes into him once again, filling him up completely with one powerful thrust that punches the air from his lungs.

Chris is big, so big, filling him up more than before, and this new position, the new way Chris pushes into him, makes it feel like he's reaching Leon's _chest_ , and as Chris grabs his knees harder Leon finds himself lost in all the sensations he feels. Something's locked behind his teeth, but he can't tell whether it's a scream or a moan. As he scrambles for some part of his partner that he can hold onto there's only one thing, one word, that's clear in his head.

" _Chris._ "

With a drawn-out groan Chris closes his eyes, going still while his fingers tighten momentarily. Finally Leon manages to grab onto Chris' arms, just in time for his partner to snap back to attention and drive into him again, setting a punishing pace—just as Leon wanted. All he can do is hold on, moaning mindlessly as his mind's assaulted by pleasure.

When Chris lets go of his legs it takes a moment to understand what's happening; the forgotten strain eases as his knees are settled over Chris' shoulders instead. Dazed Leon blinks up at his partner, making a questioning sound when one of his hands is gently removed from his iron grip on Chris' arm. His confusion disperses when Chris leans down and covers his mouth with his own, because how is he supposed to think with Chris' tongue in his mouth, swallowing the moans that keep coming. There's no attention to give to notice Chris threading their fingers together and putting their joined hands next to his head.

The whole time Chris keeps fucking him just as ruthlessly. _Perfect._

"Feels so good," Chris mutters after breaking apart, his breathing uneven. "I can't- never thought this would happen, never thought you-"

" _Y_ _es_ ," Leon moans, simply. He doesn't know what he's agreeing to, only that he wants Chris' lips back on his. "So good, Chris, _yes._ "

Chris groans, staring down at Leon with knitted eyebrows and blown pupils. " _Leon._ "

It seems like Chris is going to say more, but Leon doesn't care, doesn't want to know, only wants Chris to _kiss him,_ more, more, _more,_ so he uses his free hand to hook his elbow around his partner's neck and pull him down. And Chris happily obliges, giving Leon all the kisses he desires. The new position changes his angle, and Leon's cry gets swallowed as the cock inside of him pushes against the bundle of nerves that makes his whole body twist in pleasure.

" _Fuck!_ " Chris curses as Leon tightens around him, and Leon echoes the sentiment silently because he can feel every bit of Chris inside of him and it's making stars explode behind his closed eyes.

He loses track of time, loses himself in Chris moving inside of him, Chris kissing him, Chris telling him how good he feels, how amazing he is, how gorgeous he is, how he's always wanted to do this, Leon, _Leon_. It's like he's getting drunk on this, getting drunk on _Chris_ ; no one else has ever made him feel like this, no one else has ever made him lose his mind so completely. There's nothing but pleasure, and Leon finds himself craving more, like someone falling into an addiction. And Chris' hand is still intertwined with his.

"Leon," Chris pants against his lips, after stealing another open-mouthed, sloppy kiss. "Fuck, I'm- I can't last much longer. This is all- I'm so close."

The words wake whatever's left of Leon's mind, and he forces his eyes open. Something clenches in his chest as he sees Chris, flushed and tousled and looking so attractive that, for a moment, he wonders if he'll wake up and find this was all a dream. But the moment passes, and Leon strokes Chris' face—a part of him amazed that he can do this, that Chris actually leans his face into the touch. "I want-" he starts, but has to clear his throat when his voice breaks. "I want us to come, together. At the same time. I want to fall apart together, with you."

Chris closes his eyes with a soft whine and turns his head more, presses kisses into Leon's palm. The look in his eyes as he opens his eyes again, looking sideways at Leon, takes his breath away with the mixture of longing and desire and _love_ that's clearly visible there. No words are said before he leans down and kisses Leon deeply.

A sharp moan leaves Leon's lips, only to get swallowed by his greedy partner, when a hand finds its way to his cock. He's been rock hard for so long, but all the stimulation from everywhere else has kept the desire to be touched at bay—until now, that is. This one touch fully awakens his desire again, and a white hot flame burns in his gut as the hand starts moving. Even more moans escape him, his kisses turning sloppy and uncoordinated, but he manages to reach down and put his own hand over Chris', and he _knows_ the following moan isn't his.

The kisses aren't the only things getting uncoordinated; it doesn't take long before Leon can feel Chris' rhythm get messed up, can feel it so very clearly as the cock drives into him without any control. And the heat burns tight in his own gut, and he _knows_ he's not going to last much longer. So he gathers what focus he still have left and clenches down, tugging at Chris' lip as he does—he wants to moan himself when he feels Chris thrust into him one last time before freezing, his cock pulsing as he orgasms. 

Chris isn't silent when he comes, his forehead leaning against Leon's, his eyes closed, mouth open as he moans loudly. And his hand is still on Leon's cock, his mouth is still covering Leon's, his hand is still tightly holding onto Leon's, and his moan is _Leon's name_ , and that's enough to push him over the edge as well. There might have been some sound made, a moan or a name, but neither of them are aware enough to hear it as they both fall apart in each other's arms.

When he comes back to himself the first thing Leon notices is the incredibly uncomfortable position he's in, and how badly the muscles at the back of his thighs are aching. What comes next, in what order, is far more difficult to tell, but to say it's all dwarfed by an overwhelming sense of shame as he plays back everything that just happened in his head would be an understatement. For several long seconds he lies still, staring at the ceiling, trying not to see the top of Chris' head, trying not to see the soft breaths against his neck as his partner also works through what had sounded like a- powerful orgasm.

Oh, God.

But as he moves to dislodge himself he freezes, because Chris is _still_ holding onto his hand. And the warmth flows through him as he turns his head, as he stares at their hands. It melts the half-formed panic, wipes away the shame. He'd made a decision. Did he actually regret it?

No. Not even for a second. This was what he'd wanted for years, and this time he wasn't even drunk.

Was he ashamed?

What was there to _be_ ashamed of?

Nothing, he decides, and squeezes Chris' hand. The warmth flows faster when he receives a weak squeeze back. He's not ashamed, and he doesn't regret a thing. There will not be any hesitation on his part to do it again, and again, and again, as many times as Chris might want.

And though the thought feels sappy enough to make him want to scoff at himself, he thinks about just lying there next to Chris. Relaxing, talking. Cuddling. He'd like that. He'd like that a lot, more than he thought he'd ever admit to himself.

But before all that, he really has to move. He's too old to get cramps or dislocations from a sexual position. Or, too _young_.

He wonders if he and Chris will have the opportunity to grow old. He wonders if they'll grow old together.

Chris groans and pushes himself up, carefully dislodging Leon's legs and gently placing them one by one on the bed. His smile as he catches Leon's look is, for lack of better word, _smitten_. Leon's certain he wears the exact same expression when Chris lifts their hands and presses his lips to Leon's fingers.

He wishes that, for however long they have, they'll stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk, wanna chat, wanna know wtf is up with me and my fics? Feel free to PM me at tumblr. Same username as here~ (I'm also way better at answering there)


End file.
